Episode 191
Panalangin is the one hundred ninety-first episode overall and the forty-third episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on April 10, 2017. Summary Ybrahim insults Hagorn and Asval. Danaya expressed her desire for peace, saying that their wars are nonsense since they could coexist. Avria said that would not happen as they do not trust each other. Avria demanded their gems as well as the other powerful artifacts they possess. In Lireo, Paopao informs Hitano, Aquil, Muros, Muyak and Ariana that Cassiopea had left to go to Emre, while the Rama of Sapiro and Hara of Lireo have gone to speak with Avria. Paopao said they already know what the Etherians will ask for; Muyak said the gems would be demanded. Ariana wonders why they had to speak to the enemies. Aquil said he doesn't know either, but prayed that they knew what they were doing. Danaya assured Avria that the gems would not be used against them if they will not hurt anyone. Avria said they don't have to fight over the gems if they surrender it to her. Avria was about to leave, thinking that they would never give up the gems. Danaya took out the Earth Gem and offered it to Avria for the sake of peace. Amarro said that Avria is powerful not only because of Ether, but also because of her innate power. LilaSari said that includes the power of command and the ability to shapeshift. Pirena said she already knew those things, and wanted to know where her soldiers came from. Amarro said those soldiers came from the distant past, summoned by the power of the gems and the Golden Hourglass, which can be used to travel through time. Pirena asked them where it is, because she wanted to return to the time when her daughter needed help in the island of Cassiopea. Ybrahim told Danaya that she doesn't need to give up her gem. Danaya told him to let her, because she knows what she is doing. Avria takes the Earth Gem, saying that this is a good indication that they don't want a war to happen. Avria demanded the other gems. Alena took out the Water Gem, saying that she will only give it up if they promise her true peace, will no longer kill soldiers, and will not fight Lireo and the other kingdoms. Avria said they need enough time then. Avria said the hostilities would cease. She took out the three gems and watched them revolve on her palm. Amarro said that Avria has the Golden Hourglass, and they don't know where it is. LilaSari said she doesn't know where it is either. When LilaSari asked where her daughter is, Pirena said she is in Adjantao. LilaSari and Amarro left. Pirena said she is sorry for lying, but she still has to use her sister against their father. While dining in Etheria, Hagorn tells Asval that there must be another reason why the Sang'gres gave up a gem, because they are neither cowards nor Deyande (idiots). In Lireo, Azulan, Manik, Ariana, Paopao, Imaw, Muros, Hitano and Aquil were gathered in the Council Room. Danaya, Alena and Ybrahim arrived. They were asked if war will continue. Ybrahim said there will be no war, because Avria had agreed to peace at the cost of the Earth Gem. Ybrahim criticized this, and the others were also disappointed. When Ybrahim, Alena, Danaya and Imaw were the only ones left in the room, Alena used the Water Gem to generate a water barrier that would keep their conversation a secret. Danaya took out the Earth Gem, revealing that she only gave Avria a fake gem. In a flashback, Danaya had ordered the Earth Gem to generate a fake copy of itself, which it made from garden soil. Ybrahim apologized for doubting Danaya. Danaya said she expects that Emre and Cassiopea would have liberated Devas by the time her ruse was discovered. Pirena goes to Etheria and asked the Hathor soldiers there to tell her father about her presence. She was led to a safe place by one of the Hathor soldiers. Asval agrees with Hagorn's opinion. A Hathor soldier whispers Pirena's message to Hagorn. Asval asked where he is going, but Hagorn said there are some things he didn't have to report to anyone. Ybrahim picks a piece representing Etheria and crumples it. Ariana said she was glad he listened to the Diwata Hara in ending war with Etheria. Alena sees this. Ybrahim asked why Ariana was glad, and she said she did not want him to get hurt. Ybrahim asked why she did not want him to get hurt, and she said Lira would not want him to get hurt, and that was her only reason. Ybrahim was about to say something, but he saw Alena and left. Alena asked Ariana if she has feelings for the Rama of Sapiro. Ariana tells Alena not to worry, because she did not intend to take Ybrahim from anyone. Alena said that was not her question, and it means that her suspicion is correct. Ariana denied it, but Alena told her not to lie. Ariana says that she did not intend to take Ybrahim away from Alena. Alena tells Ariana that Ybarro had not been hers for a long time. Alena encouraged Ariana to make Ybarro fall for her, because she wanted to see him happy again. Pirena meets with Hagorn in the forest. Pirena tells Hagorn that she had misled LilaSari and Amarro from Deshna. Hagorn asked what she would ask from him. Pirena wanted him to help her enter Etheria. Hagorn does not want to, but Pirena said she would help LilaSari recover Deshna. Asval tells Avria of his doubts. Andora said the gem might be a fake. Avria asked a soldier to approach and blasts him with the 'Earth Gem.' Avria was satisfied that it was genuine. Danaya thanks the Earth Gem for granting its fake counterpart a portion of its power. Danaya prayed that Emre and Cassiopea would accomplish their mission quickly, so they could proceed to the next step against the Etherians. Hagorn leads a soldier in Hathor armor to Etheria. It turned out to be Pirena, and she thanks Hagorn. Hagorn warned Pirena that if she was caught, he himself will punish her. Pirena transforms into an Etherian soldier. Trivia *An unmasked Etherian soldier and few of unmasked Hathor soldiers (under Hagorn) who have cursed markings on their faces can be seen in this episode. References